ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fame Shame!
Fame Shame is the first episode ever of Ben 10 Power Force Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are at Ben's house watching Will Haranuge Nation. It's showing clips from Ben's fights. One of them shows Ben himself. Will Haranuge: There you saw it yourself! Ben Tenyson is the wielder of the Omnitrix. Is he a threat or a menace? In my opinion he is both! Ladies and gentelman do you want a 16 year old boy protecting us or the authorities? He is basicaly not human! This Will Haranuge signing off! Outside of Ben's house is a bunch of paparazzi who wants Ben's response to all of this. Ben sneaks out the back door and creeps over to his door. Once in his DX Mark 10 Julie startled him. Gwen comes up. Gwen: I found out who the mastermind is. Who made you famous! Ben: Who? Gwen: We found a location not a person! Ben: Then get Kevin and lets go! Gwen goes inside and then Ben realizes Julie is still there.' Ben: I'll pick you up at eight. Julie: Okay, see you then! She walks off Gwen brought Kevin out and they drove off. About 15-20 minutes later they were knocking on some apartment door. A lady opened it. Lady: Jimmy! Your friends are here! (To the gang) Would you like some cookies? Kevin: Sure (Takes Cookie and Gwen Elbows Him) What? She was offering! A 10 year old boy named Jimmy Jones comes out and takes them to his room. Kevin: How could ypu ruin Ben's life! Gwen/Ben: It's okay! Jimmy: I thought he would like all the attention! Kevin: Kids these days! Jimmy showed them all of his videos of them. Gwen noticed one had a red creature fighting off guards. Gwen: Where was this? Jimmy: Florida! That sounded like trouble so Ben and co. left. Kevin drove them in his new ship called the Rustbucket |||! But then the air force finds them and puts them in jail! They commander Colonel Rozum lets them free as long as they take care of the red creature. Ben: Deal! Colonel Rozum: The creature has tooken NASA's most powerful rocket pieces and is making a nuclear bomb! They find the creature in a cave underground. Kevin: Hey ugly! Have some fist (Attemts punch put gets thrown away by water!) Bivalvan: My name is Bivalvan! He shoots out a giant tsunami at Gwen an it washes her away! Ben is stuck with his Omnitrix not allowing him to transform! Ben: Come on come on! Suddenly it turns yellow and Ben scans him. Ben: (transform) Chromastone! Whoa! I didn't know I still had this guy! Chromastone shoots a beam at Bivalvan but Bivalvan shot water at him. In the end Bivalvan won! Chromastone: I won't be defeated by water! Bivalvan: I am only using the nuclear bomb so I can go home! Chromastone:(Tranform) Jetray! But that will destroy all of Florida! Bivalvan: I don't care it's not my planet! Bivalvan reflects Jetrays lazors and they hit Jetray. Jetray: (Transform) Hummunguosaur! Bivalvan uses some agility and kicks, punches and uses meele attack against Hummungousaur. Hummungousaur: Time to fight fire with fire! (Transform) Spidermonkey! Spidermonkey ties him up in a web. He stops the bomb and calls the plumbers. Bivalvan: There is no escape from Aggregor! The other four will be waiting for you Ben! Find them! Ben went home and then got dressed up. He picked Julie and together they saw a movie called "Sumo Slammers Diva!"''Because it was an Ishiama and Kenko finding there true love. Julie liked the romance and Ben liked the action! The Next Day..... ''Julie sees Ben standing in front of the high school entrance Julie: You have to go in sometime. Ben: I could drop out. Julie: Last night, you were two feet from an atomic bomb. You can't be scared of your classmates. Ben: Everybody knows my secret, Julie. And if they've been watching the news, everybody hates me. Julie kiss Ben on the cheek Julie: Not everybody! Ben walks in. Everybody is cheering including Cash and JT. That night... Bivalvan was expecting the Plumbers but instead came Aggregor. Bivalvan: No No! Aggregor: Yes! Aggregor tortures him. Bivalvan: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! The next day... Ben is visiting the cave to make sure Bivalvan is okay. He sees him there, dying. Bivalvan: Run! He is here! Aggregor is here! Aggregor: Why yes I am! Aggegor absorbs Bens Omnitrix. He shot out Swampfire's fire. Then he teleports him, and Bivalvan to his ship. Robots appeared and attacked Ben. Ben: (Transform) Swirls! Wow a new guy! What can I do? (throws a giant wind wave and a tornado) Awesome! Ben attacked them and destroyed the robots. Then he reverted back to normal. He went home and explained everything to Gwen and Kevin. Kevin: Don't worry about it now. The plumbers got it Ben: What about the other four? Gwen: We'll help them if we run into them! Will Haranuge (On Tv): A couple of nights ago it was spotted Ben 10 setting up a nuclear bomb! How long until it blows? Ladies and gentleman Ben Tennyson must be stopped! This is Will Haranuge signing off! END 'Major Events' *Ben's secret is revealed to the world. *Ben obtained a new DNA sample (Water Hazard). *Ben first transforms into Swirls. *Ben transforms into Chromastone for the first time since his "death" by Vilgax. *Ben takes his first kiss from Julie (on the cheek). 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto (first re-appearance) *Jimmy Jones (first appearance) *Bivalvan (first appearance) *Aggregor (first appearance) *Cash (first re-appearance) *JT (first re-appearance) *Will Harangue (first appearance) *Colonel Rozum (first appearance) Aliens Used *Humungousaur (first re-appearance) *Jetray (first re-appearance) *Chromastone (first re-appearance) *Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) *Swirls (first appearance) Alien DNA Scanned *Water Hazard (scanned from Bivalvan) Trivia *The Omnitrix scanned''' its''' first DNA sample in Power Force. *The episode name is a pun on something that I don't know Category:Episodes